Fixer Upper
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Elsa wasn't just born with ice magic, she was born with immortality too. Now in the 21st century Elsa is apart of the Avengers as the Snow Queen. But with the return of the prisoner Loki and a new addition to the team which sets of clues to Elsa's unknown past, can the other Avengers and Loki fix Elsa up with the help of Olaf? Three pairings: Clintasha, Pepperoni and Losa/Elki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary: Elsa wasn't just born with ice magic, she was born with immortality. Now living in the 21st century and apart of the Avengers known as the Snow Queen, Elsa tries to mask her loneliness and pain by making everyone laugh and have fun. But that all changes with the return of the prisoner Loki and an addition to the team Anna A.K.A The Fire Princess, an immortal girl who has no memories of her time before awakening frozen in ice. Seeing the tension between Elsa and Anna, can the other Avengers and now-trying-to-be-good Loki find out what Elsa's hiding from them and most importantly Anna?  
**_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Prologue Part 1._

Elsa collapsed onto the ice covering the fjord devastated at the loss of her sister. _No, not Anna. Not sweet, innocent Anna. _

But it was true, she must have done something when she had lost control in her palace. She shouldn't have lost control, her parents taught her to conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. And now because of her foolish temper Anna was gone. She was all alone. _  
_

She felt Hans coming towards her from behind and she knew what was to come. She was going to join her sister and her parents in heaven with the Gods she read about when she was a child; the Norse Gods. Odin, Frigga, Sif, Heimdall, Tyr, Freya, Frey, Thor, Loki...

But now, it sounded like stories parents told their children at night. She closed her eyes, not acknowledging the sword being held in the air. She felt it coming down to end her, and that's when everything fell apart.

She opened her eyes when she heard the crack of ice hitting metal. Wait, ice?

She felt the gust of wind when Hans was blown back, but everything else slowed down. She looked up and turned around, seeing who had stopped the sword which would have ended her.

_Anna._

She stood there, arm in front of her like she was blocking the sword. Her eyes were wide with shock at the sudden cold freezing her heart.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, getting up and running to stand in front of the frozen statue of her sister. She gasped and covered her mouth before cupping Anna's face, tears starting to pour out of her eyes.

She didn't turn around to look at Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, who watched from a distance as she collapsed again, but this time hugging her sister.

She held her for a long time before she felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn't turn her head when Kristoff spoke. "Elsa" She unwrapped her arms from her sister and turned around, resting her head on Kristoff.

"Let's go Elsa" Elsa nodded and Kristoff, with still an arm around her, led them back to Sven and Olaf. "Up you get" He whispered, picking her up and putting her on Sven's back.

"You too Olaf" He said, helping the snowman on and placing him in front of Elsa. "Thank you Sven" Olaf said sadly, petting Sven's head. Kristoff was too sad to correct his mistake.

He climbed on and Sven slowly started the walk back to Arendelle, arms wrapped around Elsa's waist to keep her on. Elsa wrapped her arms around Olaf for comfort, who turned his head around to look at her.

She looked up from staring down at her lap and gave him a small smile, dark blue eyes swam with tears as she looked right at him. Olaf had never seen someone so devastated before. He smiled and patted her hand.

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart...But it didn't work did it?"

Elsa slowly shook her head. "No Olaf, it didn't"

She turned back to look at her sister one last time. And the statue of her frozen sister was still there, looking right at her.

Elsa never saw Anna again.

* * *

_**I wanted to split this into two parts because next part is Elsa meeting the Avengers during the first Avengers movie. I hoped you liked this chapter. Oh, and this has a pairing; Losa or Elki. (Elsa and Loki) XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the positive reviews on this story! And here's a little fact for all you guys out there.**_

_**Loki is 1048 years old.**_

_**Loki was born during the end of the Jotun and Asgardian war in Norway 948 A.D. And in Thor 2 they say they live up to 5,000. So in human years Loki would be **_**17.**

**_And that children, is the reason why Loki is the villain in Thor and the Avengers. He's at the rebellious stage of life. _**

* * *

_April 9th, Norway, 2012. _

"Would you like a cake Elsa?" Olaf asked the woman sitting next to him. Elsa turned her head to look at the snowman, a small smile on her face. Well, that's the only thing close to a grin he or anyone can get out of her these days.

"Yes please." Olaf smiled and rummaged through the basket, pulling out a cake topped with blue icing with a snowflake on the top. "Here you go." Olaf said, holding out the cupcake to her. She nodded in thanks and took it, taking the wrapper off and starting to nibble the icing. Olaf nearly climbed into the basket looking for another cake.

"Oh, there's none left. I'll go get some more from the sleigh." Olaf jumped up and ran off before Elsa could stop him. She smiled and turned her attention back to the lake and the grasslands below her. The view was beautiful; the tall mountains, the beautiful blue rivers flowing towards the sea, the fields with little houses dotted around and a village in the distance. _Arendelle._

Her kingdom had changed after years of ruling. The palace and the town surrounding it were still there, people walking and talking like nothing was wrong with the world. Elsa was the last of the royal family, it was up to her to supply the Arendellian throne with an heir. And because it was now the 21st century half of the kingdoms like Corona and Dunbroch were no more. The only kingdom left is Arendelle, and they were fading fast.

Elsa closed her eyes for a brief moment, finally at piece when she heard it. A scream.

She jumped up and turned around, running in the direction Olaf disappeared too. "Olaf! Olaf!" He was the only person-well snowman-she had left.

Elsa halted to a stop when she saw Olaf, looking up at people holding guns at him. **_In his direction._**

She glared and listened to their conversation. "I-is that a _talking_ snowman?" One asked another. "Yes, SHIELD has never seen anything like this" The one in the front said.

"Should we bring him back to SHIELD?" The one in the front nodded and started walking towards Olaf, who stood there frozen (no pun intended)

"OLAF!" Elsa ran forward and stood in the way, throwing her hand out towards one of the men in the suits. Icicles shot forward and pinned him to the tree behind him. The others started shooting, but Elsa froze the bullets and made them fall to the ground. She glared at them as they took steps back, and with one wave of her hand the guns were frozen. They dropped them and the one in the front who was a woman took a walkie-talkie out of her belt and started talking to someone through it.

"We need back up Fury now! There's this woman with ice magi-" Before she could finish the walkie-talkie was frozen, and the woman dropped it in shock. She needed another plan to stop the woman from trying to freeze them to death.

"We're sorry for trying to hurt your friend ok?" She put her hands up in surrender but Elsa didn't back down. Or she wasn't listening because she raised her hands and ice monsters rose up from the snow and marched towards the people in suits.

Before the monsters could even hurt them a helicopter arrived and hovered over their heads. Elsa looked up in confusion, shielding her eyes from the light shining down on her. "Put the wea-hands down and no one will get hurt!" Another helicopter landed and a man with an eye patch jumped out with another man following.

"Please stop the monsters and we can talk man to woman" Elsa glared but raised her hands down, stopping the ice monsters from hurting any one. "Who are you?" He asked.

Elsa straightened herself and raised her chin. "My name, is Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The man wasn't fazed but the other man blinked in shock.

"And your surname?"

"I don't have one."

"Ok, so who is the snowman?" Before Elsa could answer Olaf walked forward

"My name is Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Olaf said, marching in front of Elsa with a cute smile. Some of the woman awed and some men chuckled. The man with the eye patch gave a small smile.

"Olaf. And did Elsa make you?" Olaf nodded.

"Yes, she did. She made me out of her childhood memories of her sister Anna!" The man raised an eyebrow and looked at Elsa.

"Who is Anna?" The other man asked as the man with the eye patch asked. "Who's Marshmallow?"

"None of your business who any of them are. Now, answer my questions. Who. Are. You?" A blizzard started around them.

"I am Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD and these are Phil Coulson and Maria Hill." Elsa looked at the three of them and finally gave a small smile with a nod, the blizzard stopping.

"You don't look like a threat to me and Olaf. So, what do you want?" Fury looked at her with one eye.

"Your help"

* * *

Elsa looked around in awe as Fury, Coulson and Hill led herself and Olaf through the Helicarrier. Fury had explained what SHIELD does and the group the AVENGERS Initiative. Elsa was impressed. Very impressed.

"Stark! Rogers! Agent Romanoff! Dr. Banner! Thor! I would like you all to meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her..companion Olaf. Miss. Elsa, these are the AVENGERS Initiative, Tony Stark or Iron Man, Steve Rogers or Captain America, Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow, Bruce Banner or the Hulk and Thor, the God of Thunder." Elsa looked at Thor in shock. Thor?

"Nice to meet you your majesty" Steve walked forward and bowed with a smile. Elsa smiled and gave him a nod. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you Mr. Rogers." Natasha sent her a nod, and Elsa returned it. "Tony, Tony Stark" He held his hand and Elsa took it, shaking. "Elsa" Tony smirked as Banner waved slowly. Elsa waved too but with her fists closed, which made Banner raise an eyebrow.

"Queen Elsa!" Thor walked over and bowed. "I am Prince Thor, heir to Asgard." Elsa gasped and covered her mouth. "Thor? As in the-eldest-son-of-Odin Thor?" Thor nodded with a smile. "Yes. Perhaps you have heard of me." Elsa gave him a small nod.

"Yes, mother used to tell us stories of you and Asgard. Norse Mythology did come from Norway after all." Thor looked at her confused. "Your from Norway?" She nodded. "Yes, Arendelle is in Norway."

Thor kept watching her like he recongised her from somewhere even when she was asked to join the Avengers. "Ok, but in one condition" Fury raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything negative to the Queen. "What is it?" Elsa glanced at Olaf who was talking to Tony and Bruce.

"Olaf can stay here on the Helicarrier."

"Fine." Elsa smiled when Fury left, sitting down and watching Olaf with a small smile. "Queen Elsa?" She turned her head to look at Thor. "Yes?" Thor opened his mouth to ask something but shook his head.

"Can you talk to my brother Loki before Lady Natasha? We need to know where the Tesseract is located." Elsa gave him a look but nodded. "Of course" She stood up and walked to the door. "Wait, where is he?" Natasha walked towards her. "I'll show you." Elsa nodded in thanks and stopped again when she was called by Tony.

"Hey Frosty!" Elsa gave him a weird look.

"Frosty?"

"Yeah, your nickname because of your white hair and your pale skin. Anyway what's your Avengers name? You know, mine is Iron Man, Spidey over there is Black Widow and you've got Capsicle." Elsa looked at him dead in the eye.

"By the way my hair is platinum blonde. And the name-." She raised her hands and a snow burst out of her palms, making an ice statue of Tony. The group looked at it in awe.

"-Is the Snow Queen."

* * *

_**Next chapter she meets Loki. Then after that it changes back to the present tense after the Avengers attack and before Thor 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Loads of reviews here. I'll try to answer them all in this chapter.**_

_**Skinkicker: Yes, my pacing could be slower. I'll try. To be honest I write better on paper. And about being hunted by the church and HYDRA, I never thought of HYDRA or the church. I've tried to put that in this chapter. And false identities, I've got a couple. ;)**_

_**Casamora: Like I said, I write better on paper. The Avengers don't trust her yet except Thor. Why? You'll found it soon. ;) And if you want I'll put the rest of the Avengers plot and Chitauri battle in this story before we get to Anna if you like? **_

_**JanessaVR: Yes, someone is looking after Arendelle in her absence. She'll tell you in this chapter who. And it's not anyone from Weselton or the Southern Isles. **_

_**Guest: Well, I'm racking my head for reactions for Elsa and Anna. But as it says Anna doesn't remember anything, so she's probably gonna have a 'WTF?!' face or something. Loki and Elsa's relationship will start as a normal relationship until something happens...**_

_**CrossoverFan: Love the username by the way. Elsa may have met Captain America...*evil smile***_

**_And this story is going to have another pairing! Who you wonder? Well guess. Because i'm not telling you...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough* Uh sorry. Carry on!_**

* * *

Elsa looked at Natasha in confusion as they walked across the Helicarrier, dodging Agents who ran around doing their jobs, throwing a 'Hi, Agent Romanoff' and 'Welcome to SHIELD, your majesty' in their direction.

The Snow Queen thought back to the looks the team known as the Avengers gave her. They all looked at her with distrust, except the man known as Thor. He looked at her with astonishment and...

...was it sadness?

Why did he trust her so easily to talk to his brother?

Did he think she could get the location of the Tessaract out of him while the others couldn't?

There were so many questions that needed to be answered. But maybe Agent Romanoff could answer them for her? She has known the Avengers longer than herself.

"Um..Agent Romanoff?" She said.

"Yes?" Natasha answered as they walked to the cell Loki was being held in.

"Why do the Avengers not trust me?" Natasha turned around and the Queen was not expecting to be pinned to the wall with a knife held to her neck.

"Listen very carefully _your majesty, _none of us trust you. If you forgot what happened I'll tell you. You, the Queen of Arendelle, froze her kingdom and killed her sister. Your a murderer, and we don't trust murderers." She pulled away and continued walking towards the door. Elsa gave her a look but didn't say anything.

She was right. She was a murderer. She killed her, her own sister. She didn't mean to but she did. Anna only wanted to help her and because of that Elsa lost control and struck her with her magic. Anna was slowly dying and the Queen didn't even know it until it was too late.

"But aren't you a murderer?" Natasha stopped walking and turned her head to look back at her. Even though she lived in Norway all her life Elsa knew she was right. The look she was given by the assassin showed it all.

"He's in here." She entered a code and gestured to go inside. Elsa gave her a nod of thanks before walking inside the room.

The man had his back facing her as he paced in his cell. Elsa climbed up the stairs and stood there, facing him. Waiting for him to turn around.

He stopped his pacing a couple of minutes later and turned around to look at her with a maniac smile. "No one can sneak up on m-" His eyes widened a bit to look at the newcomer. He opened his mouth to say her name. But then he saw the hair.

Platinum blonde. She didn't have blonde hair. Nor was she that pale either. The look-alike had her arms in front of her, posing like a Queen.

_Queen. A relative perhaps?_

"You must be Loki correct?" She said. Loki knew instantly that she was from Norway. The accent said it all.

"Yes, you are. And who might you be mortal?" Loki answered. The look he received would have made him take a step back in fear. But he was not the same man he was a year ago.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Loki's mind nearly collapsed. No, it couldn't be...She...She promised she would wait...

She betrayed him.

* * *

Elsa took in the man's appearance. Shoulder length black hair. Pale skin. And blue eyes. He looked familiar to her. But he looked nothing like what the books said he looked like. No blonde hair, or perfect blue eyes. He didn't suit the eye color he had now.

"You must be Loki correct?" She asked.

"Yes, you are. And who might you be mortal?" Ooh that hurt. She wasn't a mortal. She has lived for over 100 years.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." His eyes widened a fraction. But that was not the reason why she looked at him in shock. His eyes. _They turned green._

_Like Anna's._

She looked at the ground and took a deep breath. She needed to keep it together. Control it.

"And why are you here _Queen _Elsa?" He asked after his eyes turned back to blue and his face hardened.

"Please, call me Elsa." She didn't like people calling her Queen outside her Kingdom.

"Ok, _Elsa. _Why are you here?" He repeated. She gave a small smile.

"I was asked to talk to you, keep you company." Ok, that was half a lie. She was asked by Thor to talk to him not give him company. But to her it was the same thing.

"So," Loki said, sitting on the edge of the cell and looking at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

For a war criminal he was awfully nice to her. And she bet the Avengers were thinking the same thing.

"Your the past, family. Anything." She sat down on the chair with grace, meeting his stare.

"Oh, Elsa." He laughed making her raise an eyebrow at him. "What is so funny?" He laughed again at the look she gave her and shook his head.

"Oh, dear. You all ready know everything. I see it in your eyes. You read the books, you tell me." He told her. She slowly shook her head.

"But it's wrong? You are not Odin's brother. Your Thor's b-" Loki banged his fist on the glance next to him and glared at her. The Queen didn't react.

"That oaf is not my brother and nor is Odin." He hissed. She blinked him, once, twice, until she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sorry." He looked at her in shock. Did she just apologize? To him? No one has ever done that to him. "Apology accepted." He said slowly.

"So, Odin and Frigga are both your p-" She stopped at the glare he gave her before correcting herself. "-adopted parents and Thor is your older foster brother." He nodded and smiled at the smile she gave him. She was just like her that it was hard to be his evil killing self.

His old self was coming out every time she talked, smiled, laughed or even glanced his way.

"What about your family?" His face softened at the look on her face. She looked like she was going to cry.

"All of my family are dead. My mother, father, sis...sister. They died over 200 years ago" She gulped and stared at her lap for a minute before looking up.

"Oh...I'm...so sorry-wait what?"

"I said they died over 200 years ago." He looked at her in shock. "200 years." He whispered. "And you've been alone for that long?" She nodded and looked at her hands.

"Yes, I had my friend Olaf, he's a talking snowman." He gestured to keep going, trying to not scream at the idea of a snowman which could talk. He was from Asgard, and there are more weird things than that. But he had to admit that this was the weirdest thing he had ever came across or heard of.

"For years I lived in Arendelle, locking myself away in my palace. Only the servants know about my immortality. The the church found out and tried to take me away and burn me, saying I was a 'witch'. I easily handed that. The the HYDRA came, trying to take me away to experiment on me. They kidnapped me and I escaped with the help of named Steve Rogers, who I think I froze by accident-" She stopped and looked up at Loki who made a voice like he was strangling a cat.

"Y-you froze him? You have magic?" He stared at her with wide eyes. She nodded and looked at him weirdly. "Yes, Ice magic." She raised her hands to the ceiling and snow started falling in the room.

"Now can I continue my story?" He nodded, twirling around in a circle to see the snow falling.

"Since then I've had multiple identities, only coming out in Winter so no one questions the hair or why I'm wearing gloves." She gestured to the snow to make her point.

"Any questions?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yes, your still Queen correct?" She nodded and he continued. "So who's looking after Arendelle while your away." She smiled at the question.

"A dear friend of mine. Well, his great-great-great-great grand-daughter." Her smile widened when she remembered Kristoff. It had took 2 years of persuading and heartbreak to finally get him to move on. He married one of Anna's friends who was a servant and they had children, who had children and finally landed on the last Bjorgsman; Anna.

Kristoff's children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and the rest of his descendants knew about the story of the Ice Harvester and the Princess. It was one of the Bjorgsman stories. Everytime one of the children asked if it was real their parents laughed and said yes. If asked why, they would just look at the castle, smile and say;

_'Because the Queen was the sister of the Princess.'_

Kristoff's children didn't believe him until the day she appeared at their house. Their views of the story changed so quickly Elsa and Kristoff didn't have time to blink.

"She is someone who looks after the kingdom when i'm away." Why was she telling him this stuff? Oh yeah, to make him warm up to her. "How do you know she's not planning to take your throne?" He asked. She let out a unladylike snort before quickly covering her mouth, a blush on her face.

"She's a dear friend of mine." She simply said before turning to look away from him. He sniggered at the look on her face before it turned into a full laugh.

Elsa just glared. The two looked at each other dead in the eye before the Helicarrier lurched forward, nearly knocking Elsa of her seat.

"What the-?" She looked up at Loki who had a grin on his face which resembled a maniac's. Which he kinda was, like Hans.

"Well my dear I must leave." And that was the last thing she heard before her head met the metal floor.

And then she was met with darkness.

* * *

_**This took a long time to write to don't eat me! Goodbye! Until next time! *jumps out the window***_


End file.
